


One Night Stand

by meredithleon



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Anal, Fingerfucking, Flashbacks, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithleon/pseuds/meredithleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter slept with Sylar once, and now he can't get him out of his head and every time he touches himself, he thinks of one sexy serial killer. This story is set in <i><a href="http://meredithleon.livejournal.com/8867.html">Carnival verse</a></i> where Peter is a carnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

Peter lies down on the small bed, torso propped up by pillows and cushions. He loves these little luxuries in his trailer, like the softness against his bare back. Another thing he appreciates, Peter thinks as he wriggles his hips to push the boxer shorts down and off his legs, the quiet, peaceful silence as no one disturbs him. 

Peter sighs as he makes himself comfortable on the sheets, his hand lightly rubbing across his chest, brushing against his nipples. He trails further south across his taut stomach, down his navel and over the dark curls covering soft skin of his pubic region making hair follicles rise to form goose bumps. His knuckles brush against the sensitive skin of his quickly rising erection, fingertips moving along the length. 

Closing his eyes, Peter cups himself.

Images from the night before flash before his lids; Peter gasps and draws his hands away from his body as if scalded. But it doesn’t stop the memories from assaulting his consciousness. He remembers everything clearly, vividly even after spending the entire day away from the man, hiding from him and trying not to deal with him. At the end of the day Peter had almost forgotten about Sylar and what they had done the night before, what he had done. 

Apparently not.

He can still feel those hands on him, so soft and amazingly gentle.

Peter moans unwittingly as he hesitantly brings his attention back to his present situation. His fingers stroking the sensitized skin, but in his mind those digits are Sylar’s, as he had touched him last night, so carefully, reverently, almost lovingly. It arouses Peter to the point of no return, he has to finish or he’ll go crazy so he just skips the foreplay going directly for his own cock and balls.

He grips himself in one hand again, letting the other fondle his balls, remembering how Sylar’s hands had held him, firm and confident.

Peter spreads his thighs and raises his knees. He feels exposed even in the solitude of his trailer, Sylar never far from his mind, neither the sex he had with him. Peter’s mouth curves and something wet and itchy irritates his eyes, he remembers how he had wrapped his legs around Sylar’s waist without so much as a thought as soon as they had hit the bed. It had felt right… perfect even, to have that man on top of him, around him and holding him. 

Peter tightens his grip on his cock, the fingers of his other hand dip inside the crease of his rear, touching and pressing against his hole and gradually increasing their pressure as he loses himself in the memories.

_Sylar loved teasing; Peter had learned the hard way. But he’s also surprisingly gentle and attentive towards his partner. He had prepped Peter so thoroughly, and kept at it until Peter was panting and practically begging for it, shoving against his fingers._

His finger drives past the first ring, a little more pressure and it enters him, unlubed, with a pop. Peter gasps at the burn but keeps pushing until he is knuckles deep inside of himself. He pulls out and pushes in, enjoying the slight tingles of pain. Peter looks around for anything to be used to ease the way but since he hadn’t thought he would go this far, Peter finds nothing close at hand. He shrugs and keeps fingering himself, being plenty aroused anyway, if his leaking dick is any indication. That’s when he remembers… he doesn’t have to walk all the way when he can just call what he needs right here, a gift from Sylar, though the other man isn’t aware of it. Peter lets out a soft chuckle and concentrates on the bottle of olive oil lying on the table. 

Pouring out sufficient amounts, Peter adds another finger and curves both of them. His entire body clenches at the sudden pleasure that erupts from his nerve endings and courses through his veins like molten lava. He realizes he’s panting and covered in sweat, he doesn’t care. It feels so good. 

Just not as good as having Sylar inside of him.

_The other man had entered him in several short thrusts making him shiver and clutch at Sylar’s back. He had found the spot inside Peter soon and angled his thrusts such that every time he moved the head of his cock brushed against Peter’s prostate. That had put Peter into a world of ceaseless pleasure and he knew nothing but the feel of Sylar’s hard length filling him, moving inside him, giving him so much pleasure that he felt he was going to explode. Peter was gasping for breath, every bit of skin was sensitized to such a degree even the slide of sheets beneath his back made him shudder. And Sylar wasn’t slowing down, he kept those tides of ecstasy coming, driving inside his body like an animal in heat, sweat beading over his forehead and droplets of moisture hung from his loose longish hair. Sylar was sexiest man he had ever fucked and it just turned Peter on even more._

The hand on his shaft is a blur as Peter pumps the appendages of his other inside himself faster, so lost in his recollections he doesn’t realize when two became three then four. All he’s aware of is feeling wonderfully full and the addictive pain pleasure that’s curling in his gut, slithering under his skin and spreading through his body from his ass and cock to all his extremities. 

_It hadn’t taken him long to come, not with Sylar’s length fucking him into the mattress and his expert hands jerking him off in tune with his thrusts. Sylar had lasted maybe a minute longer, before he emptied inside Peter, his mouth crushing against Peter’s smaller one, all but swallowing his lips, devouring him. It took then a while to wind down._

Peter comes all over his hands, toes curling in the sheets and fingers stabbing the bundle of bliss in his ass wildly, his body arching off the bed and a name that almost escapes his lips. 

As Peter eases back down, breathing hard and feeling boneless, he smiles. It’s been a long time since he had anything more than his imagination to aide his hands. Everything has been chaotic and confusing not to say uncertain since his father died. But one night with Sylar, the serial killer, it already feels better. Perhaps Peter should pursue him and not avoid him for making him feel this way. 

Peter’s still basking in the post coital afterglow when there’s a knock on the door.

He curses and quickly gets up, wincing at the throb of pain between his legs. He wipes his hand on a discarded shirt and grabs some pants, not bothering with a shirt. The person outside knocks again and Peter pulls open the door, only to stop and stare.

Sylar’s eyes travel across his flushed chest to the points of hip bones peaking from the trousers hanging low on his waist, he looks up meeting Peter’s eyes and blushes red. He starts to say something but Peter just steps aside wordlessly, letting him in. He smiles up at the taller man when he steps closer and in the next second he’s being kissed, hard. 

The other man pulls back, locking their gazes to take in his reaction. Peter grins, leaning into the solid chest he grips the back of Sylar’s neck and pulls him into another lip lock, tongue battle, whatever, he’s so… pleased. Perhaps he’ll be getting more than a solo tonight. Peter curses himself, when the hell did he become such a slut? Probably the moment Samuel asked him to get more ‘information’ from Sylar. The only right thing that man, his uncle had done so far has been to introduce him to this gorgeous man. Peter wishes that he’ll stay, most new recruits don’t and Sylar already has a complicated past… and present. 

But tonight, Peter promises himself, is going to be about Sylar and not some job or plan. He walks Sylar backward and pushes him into the bed. Peter climbs on top of him straddling his thighs and grabs his face in his hands doing both, leaning in and pulling him close enough to kiss. He’s going to stop pretending it doesn’t matter to him and after tonight, Peter hopes it will matter to Sylar as much.


End file.
